Darth Maul: Dark Lord of the Sith
by DepthRuler
Summary: "My hatred kept my spirit intact even though my body was not. And so I was lost and became a rabid animal, as such as how you found me, brother; discarded, forgotten. I have missed so much. The Force feels out of balance." Those words of delusion no longer have any use. I am the true Lord of the Sith.


**I** was broken.

Yes, broken. To deny what I once was is as foolish as it is pointless. Know that I have embraced transformation. Where I was once a raving mad monster, I evolved into what I am now: a Sith Lord, founder of an Empire of dreams.

With the freedom I have, I have expressed my undeniable talent for execution. Since my first stages of revenge on the Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and my revival, I have changed from a state of deranged madness to leadership. As an apprentice, I hungered for approval and stereotypical comfort from my Master, amounting to be little much more than a swordsman or a martial artist. I have a true intellect now. In truth, I have been trained in all the mechanations of how the Sith have been able to survive over the thousands of years since when Darth Bane had first created the Rule of Two; one of which I adhere to, and take my role as Master. I have acquired the ability to coordinate others to do my bidding. As Bane had once said, there can only be two. I was not handpicked by Darth Sidious merely because of my considerable physical skills, but because of my quickly adaptive span to learn the other skills that a Sith needs for more acquisitions. Trained from birth, I am a unique accessory to the Dark Side of the Force. My training was more my investment than it was my former Master's, whom I _know_ still lives in this galaxy.

Ah, the galaxy, which brings up another subject. Truthfully, when I came back to this world of war that I very much desired to be a part of, I was completely in the dark with only my somewhat experienced brother to assist me in understanding the guidelines and keys to survival here. However, I am slowly progressing to where I was fated to be without the help of Darth Sidious. My resurrection has few implications that many aren't yet quite aware of, especially myself. Has Sidious resurrected me as a resource to regain, or has Talzin loyally done this out of weak, however useful charity? That remains to be seen. My goals entail becoming known as more than a mere crime lord in the galaxy. To begin with this endeavor, I have acquired a power base. My former Master has set this galactic conflict the average citizen calls the Clone Wars into motion. As soon as my brother said the two words, I understood very well. I could sense my Master's hand in this through the Force. Looking back upon my past, the then and now are two different pools of water in which I were plucked from. The difference has been exceedingly considerable. The shroud of the Dark Side is falling, clouding everything and lying before me a path to journey and see for myself. If there is anything I have learned, the entire galaxy is a resource as a whole. I am certain to make my mark with the teachings of Darth Sidious and the amplifications of Mother Talzin.

One might ask about one of my own personal resources, Savage. One might ask if he is little more than an apprentice or a utility to me. Perhaps, perhaps not. The mechanations of the Sith that I understand very well entail a great deal of schemes created to amass power. Certainly, I want the impeccable revenge against Kenobi, and so I have spent much of my time plotting that endeavor and have sought to present it in the most grand way possible. Unfortunately, over nearly twenty years of clinic insanity, I have admittedly lost what self-preservation I used to have within my grasp as an apprentice. However, it is the reason I have survived my fall at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and it is bound to serve me once again. However, not only did I feel determination and hate after my defeat, but fear. For me to feel that sensation with such intensity is not a mistake on my part. Fear is a primal motivator. Fear is one of my fuels. It has strengthened my resolve and kept me alive in the dangerous shadows of the dark side's both rewarding and threatening veil.

Once again, the majority of the Jedi have foolishly fallen under the assumption that I am finally gone. No, I have returned again. Beyond my hatred for Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am also a well-trained Sith Lord. It is time I have finally done what I have been trained for: to build armies, to deceive people, and to create a power base for myself. I was fortunate to fall into the hands of the Death Watch. Together, we have become an unstoppable and potent force. However, the Mandalorians I have aligned myself with are bound by a conservative code of honor. I can use this to my advantage. While I understand their code, I will not follow it, and that is my personal decision. Truthfully, their hindrance would never amount to much without my assistance. However, with my guidance, they have become my tools and amassed a power base for me to flourish within. I was able to use them to great effect, for they are armored, dangerous, disciplined, and reliable. But bigger than merely having a weapon at my disposal, I desired a broad power base, and in doing so I identified the Criminal Underworld as a place to flourish. Darth Sidious in his guise is more focused on the war at hand and capturing the Jedi. With him distracted, I have taken my opportunity and created my own Empire without any of the other two warring factions becoming aware. I started by forcefully assembling the Black Sun that I have broken up before by Sidious's bidding and used their power to my advantage. The Pykes fell in next, and the Hutts were my final target, who posed the largest threat. However, I have beaten them at their own game of power.

All in all, I have truly figured into my involvement of establishing a vast Criminal Empire. I crave power, specifically at this state. To make that power my acquisition, the first step I must take involves manipulating others for my gain. The Jedi excessively weaken themselves by advising each other to keep away from the apparent self-threatening dangers of politics. That is a form of hypocrisy on their part. They claim to be diplomats and gain strength through bravery, yet they fear their most needed resources. I am no grubbing politician, but I am undeniably aware of their intimacies and motivations, as well as how to use this to my advantage. Greed never fails to motivate. It is one of the keys to developing a strategy. Lies, deceit and mistrust are my ways of operation. I am trained in every skill a true Sith Lord would require to complete themselves.

I am Darth Maul, the true Dark Lord of the Sith.


End file.
